Hermione Finds the Harry Potter Books
by Light of Night
Summary: Another story where the Golden Trio finds the Harry Potter Books, but I think this one is a little different. Even if they are in the muggle world, the seven books about the famous Harry Potter could be kept a secret for only so long. 1, 2, 3. That's how long it will take for the rumor to spread.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

It's Christmas break and I'm supposed to go skiing with my mum and dad, but I don't really like skiing. I would never tell Ron that, he thinks it's hilarious. My mum and dad are a bit disappointed, but I told them that anyone who was serious about exams is staying at Hogwarts, but they said that we had to go to this bookstore to buy me a gift. I could pick out any book and if it was part of a series I could get the set.

That is how I ended up here, standing in front of a shelve staring at a set of seven books. All titled _Harry Potter. _There was only one of each left, my luck, so those were the books I got. When I got to the cashier, he said

"Another _Harry Potter _fan. I have never seen a set of books sell out as fast as those did. J.K Rowling is a genius. I wish I could have came up with the idea, would have made a whole lot more than selling 'em." This made my stomach drop to my feet, if these books were what I thought they were and they have been sold to _thousands _of muggles, well I don't know what we would do.

I decided I would read the first one on my way to Grimmauld Place, just to make sure I wasn't making a problem out of nothing, who knows how many problems he has to deal with without me making another one, but as I read more and more I grew even more nervous. I also grew furious, with Harry for not telling us how he was treated, and to the Durselys for how they treated him. Oh, I was definitely going to talk to him. I also need to confirm a lot of facts. I'll just treat it like a research project. But I'd have to wait for Harry and Ron to read the rest.

The last two books didn't make much sense to me, I pondered as I walked up the steps to Grimmauld Place. The Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows. I didn't have a clue as to what they could be. I rang the door-bell and could hear Mrs. Black screaming when I entered. I found Ron, and figured out that Harry was hiding in Buckbeak's room. I went straight up there and hammered on the door.

"I know you're in there," I said, "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you."

"What are you doing here" he asked, "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad."

"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing. So I've come for Christmas." I said, "But don't tell Ron, I told him it's really good because he kept laughing so much. I've told my parents that anyone who's serious about exams is going to stay at Hogwarts to study. Anyway let's go to your room, Ron's mum lit a fire in there and set up sandwiches."

He followed me back to his room, where Ron and Ginny waited. The books and sandwiches sitting on a table between the beds.

"Dumbledore told me what had happened, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's, and he'd given you all permission to visit. So… How're you feeling ?" I asked as I sat down next to Ginny.

"Fine." Harry said stiffly.

"Oh, don't lie, Harry," I said, "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" he asked, glaring at them. Ron looked down at his feet, but Ginny looked unabashed.

"Well, you have!" she said, "And you won't even look at any of us!"

"It's you lot that won't look at me!" he said.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look and keep missing each other." I suggested, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Very funny." snapped Harry, turning away.

"oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," I said, "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears-"

"Yeah? All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it…"

"We wanted to talk _to you_, Harry," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back-"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," Harry said.

"Well, that was stupid of you, seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." said Ginny, angrily.

He just stood there for a while, then turned on the spot to face Ginny.

"I forgot."

"Lucky you."

"I'm sorry," he said, "So… so do you think I've been possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing? Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

After a minute, "No."

"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you. When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake though-"

"Harry you've had these dreams before. You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year." I said.

"This was different, I was inside that snake. It is was like I was the snake… What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-?"

"One day," I said, "you'll read _Hogwarts, A History, _and perhaps that will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry." I said.

"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep about a minute before we could wake you up…"

Harry took a sandwich of the platter as he thought about what we had said.

"Ok, now that that's over and we are all talking again, let's talk about these." I said waving in the direction of the books.

"The sandwiches?" asked Ron.

"No, the books of course." I said, does he think of anything other than food?

Ginny picked up the top one, the first book. "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _Hermione, why do you have books about Harry?"

"I have those books because I found them in a muggle's bookstore. They are some of the most popular books. The cashier said he had never seen books sell out faster."

"So? It says here that it's fiction. It doesn't mean anything." said Ginny, but everyone was starting to look worried.

"Read it, you'll understand." the next few hours were Ginny, Ron and Harry reading around the book, but they all had different reading rates and we ended up with them sitting around me as I read.

"This is not good." was the first thing Harry said when I was done. "Everything we did is in that book! Everything I thought! _How_ did this happen."

"Why didn't you tell us how your Aunt and Uncle treated you? A cupboard filled with spiders, but you had your own room when we came to get you!"

"Remember they gave him Dudley's room." I said.

"Why are we talking about Harry's life as if it is just a book?" asked Ginny.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" I asked.

"I think we should read the rest of the books."

"Wait, if these," I said taking books 1, 2, 3 and 4. "Are the past, that means those" Pointing to books 6 and 7, "are the future and that we are living book 5."

"Yeah, so? Are you saying we should skip ahead?" asked Ron.

"No, I'm saying we shouldn't read them at all. We will be reading the future, what if that changes the future. What if those books tell us we win but them we get too full of ourselves and lose?"

"Hermione has got a point." said Ginny.

"Can't we read the last sentence or something. I want to know what happens and now we can!"

"No, I agree with Hermione, these books are bad news." said Harry.

"Maybe we should ask an adult."

"Ron, I don't think we can."

"Snape."

"What?" Ginny, Ron and I asked in shock.

"We should tell Snape."

"Are you mad?" asked Ron.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I just have a feeling that this is what we should do."

"Ok, I think we should to then." I said.

"Your both mad. Snape, Harry _Snape?_"

"Yeah."

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, which it probably will, it's all you guy's fault."

Just then I heard Sirius' song end suddenly and he asked,

"What are you doing here, _Snivellus?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, I know this is a bad idea, but the books are about you, so you get to decide what we do with them." said Ron.

"Yeah, and I think it's a good idea to show Snape. I just have one of those gut feelings; you know?" replied Harry.

"No, man, I don't"

"Can we just get down there before Sirius and Snape hurt each other." said Ginny.

"I agree with Ginny." I said. With that we went downstairs to find them standing, each a tight grip on their wand. Just then Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room.

"That is enough! You haven't been in the same room for twenty minutes and your already at each other's neck. Now sit down and act like civilized people!" She turned to see us standing in the doorway, "Oh, Harry dear, I'm so sorry, were you just coming through?"

"Ah, no Mrs. Weasley, we wanted to talk to Snape."

"_Professor_ Snape, dear." she corrected. "I'll be going then. Now you behave yourself." With that she left.

"So Harry what do want talk about?" asked Sirius.

"I would like to discus this with Professor Snape alone."

"Oh, yes, if you don't need us here, that is fine."

"Well I do need Ron, Hermione and Ginny here."

"Yes, alright, I guess I'm not want."

"So, what do I owe the _honor _of having the Great Harry Potter need me." Snape says as soon as Sirius leaves his head hanging lower than normal.

"These." I say, before Harry could reply. I dropped the books on the table.

"Books. My, my, Harry I didn't know you were such a book worm."

"This book," I brought up the first one, knowing Harry would reply with a snide comment, "Is an exact recollection of our first year at Hogwarts. Including most of Harry's thoughts, which are all true."

"Yes, so Mr. Potter here has written a book. I agree that this is a shock that he has the attention span to do so."

"Professor Snape, I don't know if you see the seriousness of this situation! A muggle wrote these, and some of them go into the future, I believe."

"Professor, all we are asking you is to read this book and help us decide what to do next."

"So, the brilliant trio needs an old man's help."

"Please, sir, can you set aside the fact that you hate me or hated my father and help us?" said Harry finally.

"Fine, I shall take into account these books. If, as you say, some go into the future I suggest not to even glance at those, but I think it to be alright to read about what has already happened. You should not tell many others if anyone else about these books."

"Thank you, sir." I say.

"Yeah, thanks." mumbles Ron.

"Now, I need to go, so that I can complete the task I can here to complete."

"Ok, do you want the book now?"

"Yes I will take that book now, goodbye." He snapped the book out of Hermione's hand.

"We should go back to your room to talk about these books." We all start upstairs again when we hear Sirius again.

"Looks like Sirius got a hold of Snape again."

"Harry, you need to let them sort this out on their own." I said, seeing Harry hesitate a little.

"Right."

_CRACK!_

"We know you guys are up to something and we want in." The twins said in unison.

"Fine, here." I say holding out the remaining six books.

"Awww, c'mon. Your reading. I thought we were going to have some fun."

"And most likely get in trouble."

"Well, we're reading."

"That's a downer, but we've got nothing better to do. So, let's hear that story." They sit down on one of the bunks.

"I was hoping that would scare them away." I whispered in Ron's ear.

"I would have thought it would."

"So what are they about?"

"Harry."

"_Harry?_"

"Yeah, me."

"What do you mean they're about Harry?"

"Yeah, your pulling our leg, right?"

I just hand over one of the books.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! _How'd this person know about the order?"

"Read the summary, Fred."

" **'There is a door at the end of a silent corridor. And it's haunting Harry Potter's dreams. Why else would he be waking in the middle of the night, screaming in terror?**'"

"I have not been screaming in terror!"

"Mate, you sort of have."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Go on. Don't interrupt, Harry."

"But, I don't scream in terror!"

"Just let me finish. **'Harry has a lot on his mind for this, his fifth year at Hogwarts: a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a personality like poisoned honey; a big surprise on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; and the looming terror of the Ordinary Wizard Level exams.**'"

"The O.W.L's are not a terror!"

"Hermione, I thought we were not to interrupt."

"But it's not true!"

"Just continue, Fred."

"Alright. **'But all these things pale next to the growing threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - a threat that neither the magical government nor the authorities at Hogwarts can stop. As the grasp of darkness tightens, Harry must discover the true depth and strength of his friends, the importance of boundless loyalty, and the shocking price of unbearable sacrifice. His fate depends on them all.'**"

After a few minutes of silence, we all started talking at once,

"What sacrifice?"

"Importance of boundless loyalty?"

"The grasp of darkness isn't tightening, is it?"

"See, Harry, even the author of the book won't say his name."

"The authorities can't do anything because of that toad, Umbridge."

"Her personality _is_ like poisoned honey, but just the poison really."

"Wait, that's the book we are _in_. We shouldn't be reading that. If we are going to read them at all, we should read the second one."

"What about the first one?"

"We already read that."

"Well you should give it to us, so we can read it!"

"We don't have it right now."

"Who does, then?"

"Professor Snape."

"_Snape! _You gave it to _Snape?"_

"_It was Harry's decision. We agreed that because the books are about him, he gets to decide what we do with them."_

"_Ok, then what do you say Harry?" _


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I don't actually like you guys reading my thoughts, but it might help with our case against Voldemort."

"Ok, so we should put these," I take the last three books. "Away, so that we are not tempted to read into the future." I say.

"I think that we should have the honor of reading, since we didn't get to read the last book." said Fred.

"Fine." I hand over the second book.

"'_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

**The Worst Birthday**

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"**Third time this week!" he roared across the table.**

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain.**

"**She's **_**bored**_**," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-"**

"**Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fries egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.'**_**"**_

"Wow, Harry, you've got some nice relatives there."

"Just keep reading."

" '**Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley.'**"

"Great manners your cousin has, Harry."

"It's not like I have ever tried to be like him and I won't ever want to be."

" "**I want more bacon."**

"**There's more in the frying, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance …I don't like the sound of that school food.." **"

"Build him up to what? The size of a building?" said Ginny.

"Harry, that can't be healthy." I said.

"It's not him who's the size of a horse, Hermione." said Ron.

" "**Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hunger when **_**I**_** was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"**

"**Pass the frying pan."**

"**You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

**The effect of this simply sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.'**"

"That was way over dramatic." said Ginny.

" "**I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean-"**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"**But I-"**

"**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.**"

"Threaten Dudley? Dudley falling off his chair was more of a threat to the house than Harry was." said Ron

"Seriously, Harry, your family view of the world is very out of proportion." I said

"This is not working, with you guys interrupting every paragraph."

"Well how else are we going to read it, George?"

"We should carry this out like a book club. We each get our own book, read a few chapters and then have a meeting."

"I guess that could work. What do you think Harry?"

"I'm fine with that, just don't lose the books. I don't want anyone like Malfoy reading them."

"So, how are we going to get more of the books?"

"I'll get them, because I am only going to get the first five books for us."

"Why?"

"I don't want any of you to be tempted to read into the future and I might not even get the fifth one."

"Come on, Hermione, why can't we see if we win or not? Or at least we could see how Umbridge gets kicked out."

"How do you know she's going to get kicked out?"

"Well, the DADA teacher never lasts more than a year, so she's gonna end up gone, one way or another."

"Ron! That's still messing with the balance of time. It's too dangerous."

XXXX

The Knight Bus

Earlier that day I had snuck out of the house, to the muggle bus station and then to the nearest book store. Ron said he would make sure Mrs. Weasley didn't freak out too much. I then purchased the books (I took the last books for _Prisoner of Askaban_ earning me a scowl from a girl who had come up behind me.) and got back on the bus. When you are carrying three bags full of books you get funny looks. While I was on the bus I continued to read _Chamber of Secrets_.

"Hermione!" I heard Mrs. Weasley shout when I came in. "Dear, I was so worried! I would have thought you would have enough sense to not leave like that! Ron told me you had to get some muggle school supplies."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I had to get these before we left for Hogwarts."

"Just don't do it again, dear. Now let's all get our things." I go over to Ron and Harry. Ron was lugging two trunks down the stairs.

"Let me take that." I said, as I took my trunk. Then, I took the book I was holding and whacked Harry on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for not telling us how your aunt and Uncle treated you. Locking you in your room with cage bars, half starved."

"Yeah, well, I don't need you whacking me with books." We made our way out of the house.

"Hello, Hermione, did you get the books?" asked Fred and George, coming over.

"No, these bags are filled with pumpkin juice." said Ron.

"Just give us ours. Can't wait to see people's expressions when they hear we joined a book club."

"You know we shouldn't go announcing it to everyone, and it would be a bit strange for people to see you reading, unless it was an assignment. We can't have people getting curious. Maybe we should disguise the books, or something. And Umbridge wouldn't let us form it anyway."

"Hermione's right, no one would be used to having Ron and I carrying around books that we didn't need for class."

"I'm going to hold on to the books I little longer, just until I figure out how to disguise them."

"Come on Hermione, this is the first time Fred or I have been interested in a book that doesn't involve pranks."

"Yeah, too bad it had to be one about my life." said Harry.

"Guys, we're going to have to split up. Ron, Harry and Hermione you should go up to the higher levels. Ginny, Fred and George you come with me." said Remus.

"We'll talk about this later." they said in unison.

"So how are you going to disguise them, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to go to the-"

"Library." said Ron and Harry in unison. Then we had to split up because there were two seats open at the front and two at the back. I sat with Tonks while Ron and Harry sat in back.

"What's with all those books, Hermione."

"Oh, it's just for a book club."

"Can I see the book?"

"Ah, no, no. I don't think that would be a good idea." And as if to agree with that statement there was a loud bang and we were thrown back. When we slowed down again Tonks said,

"Yes, that was probably a good idea."

"Yeah." I was rearranging the bags under my chair, so that the titles could not be seen, when the bus stopped suddenly throwing me from my chair with the bags. One of the bottoms broke, letting the books fall out and onto the floor. Then the bus speed up again with a BANG and all the books slid back, to make matters worse they were all face up with the title _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _emblazed in gold. "Oh no, oh no …" I started to go into a nervous breakdown. I scrambled to get at least some of the books, but the bus stopped again, throwing Ron forward, whom had also gotten out of his seat to pick up the books. Which caused us both to topple down the stairs to the second level with three books, that were sent across the floor on that level.

"_STOP THE BUS!" _came a very loud scream from upstairs. The bus came to an even more sudden stop. Ron went tumbling to the back of the bus and I went down the stairs again. I heard a rather large thud from the third level which was probably Harry. I landed on my stomach at Remus's feet.

"Hi." I say looking up at him.


End file.
